


cross my heart and hope to die

by brassytea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brassytea/pseuds/brassytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because even when Bucky had nothing, he always had Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cross my heart and hope to die

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't really a story here. This is just a kind of inner dialogue from Bucky's perspective, overseas and waxing poetic about Steve.
> 
> It's okay, Bucky, it happens to the best of us.
> 
> Title is from Laughter Lines by Bastille.
> 
> Come say hello on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/brassytea)

I'll run home to you like I'm running towards the last porch light left on in Brooklyn; I'm running for your wild heart and stubborn jaw and nights spent sitting at our kitchen table, laughter spilling like a nearly empty bottle of cheap whiskey.

Skinny arms but not a skinny love, work-tough hands and artists fingers, scars from falling off of bikes and out of love and into the bed we've shared since we were ten, and I taught you how to take a punch and make a fist that wouldn't break your thumbs.

I'm a thousand miles away from you, and I hear gunfire like the beat of your heart when we first kissed, gathered 'round a campfire that does nothing to fight this winter in my chest like the heat of your mouth. 

Brooklyn's sweetest son, my best guy with bloodied lips and black eyes and knuckles split because you never did know when to curb your tongue, will you still be waiting for me when I come home to you? Do you leave our big front door unlocked some nights in the hopes that I'll come waltzing in? I hope you do.

I carry you like a goddamn part of me. You're the trembling in my hands as I line up my sights, you're every day I'm out of the way in the nick of time, you're long marches at night when I'm tired tired tired but every step is one step closer; every step is one step closer to you.

Leave that porch light on, doll, because tonight I'm coming home.


End file.
